Lighting fixtures such as chandeliers typically include a central member with outwardly-extending arms which support crystal ornaments. Typically, each crystal ornament is separately attached to an arm with a wire. For example, a crystal ornament is typically attached to a wire and an upper end of the wire is wrapped or hooked onto one of the arms.
Various attempts have been made to provide lighting fixtures having releasably attachable ornaments. For examples, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,584 issued to Fossati discloses a chandelier having coupling features whereby decorative elements may be easily added, removed or mounted in many alternative positions. The decorative elements may be inserted and locked into position by appropriate coupling fittings acting through interference or friction fits. One set of coupling fittings include a plurality of horizontal mounting apertures and the decorative elements include arms having a slotted pin which is received in the horizontal mounting apertures. Fossati also discloses slotted connector rings having a plurality of vertical openings for receiving, from above, an end of an arm of a decorative element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,082 issued to Bayer discloses a chandelier hook for hanging chandelier ornaments. The hook has a pair of bends, one of which is adapted for engagement with an opening in a chandelier frame, and the other of which is adapted to resist accidental displacement of the ornaments from the chandelier frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,777 issued to Segill et al. discloses a lighting fixture such as a ceiling fixture adapted to surround a source of illumination. A set of translucent members are replacably assembled by a set of attachment members each of which has a hooked, upper end portion that is received on an associated one of a plurality of recesses in a bracket of the lighting fixture.
There is a need for further lighting fixtures having releasably attachable objects and methods for trimming lighting fixtures.